Extension guides for movable furniture parts, in particular drawers, are known from non-demonstrable printed prior art, which are configured as full extensions with body rail, middle rail and drawer rail. The rails are guided movably relative to one another. Roller carriages with castors are inserted between the rails. The rails have metallic end stops in order to prevent an over-withdrawal of the whole guide system and to define an overall extension length. The roller carriages arranged between the rails run onto the end stops of the rails when the furniture part is fully open. In this regard the aim is to dampen the “hard” impact against the end stop. It is already known from non-demonstrable prior art to install a damper, for example in the form of a rubber buffer, on the front side of the roller carriage associated with the end stop. In this way, the impact of the roller carriage against the end stop is damped.
However, with roller carriages provided with such dampers the problem arises that they suffer wear on frequent impact against the end stops, which means that they have to be replaced.